nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Elysia
|age = 40 |race = (Witch) |gender = Female |height = 176cm |weight = 55kg |eye = Brown |hair = Scarlet |bloodtype = AB+ |rank = Arcus Witch |family = Unnamed Parents |occupation = Magvel Alliance's Strategist |affiliation = Magvel Alliance |abilities = Psychometry |equipment = Various}} is a Witch who formerly hailed from Cloud Nine until their eventual destruction by and of . While managing to protect the city's residents, all of Elysia's research material had been lost in doing so. In addition to her position as the being threatened, the Witch also mourned the loss of her countless years of work simply being rendered aflame. Renewed with the desire of pursuing knowledge from a clean slate, Elysia has chosen to abandon the country of Witches and travels the world on the surface in an attempt to truly understand Magic from its very origins. Appearance Elysia is a beautiful woman who appears in her mid-twenties to early thirties. The witch's most distinct feature is her radiant scarlet hair. She boasts an incredible quantity of it, which is sectioned into four thick braids, paired at her front and back and kept fastened with golden circular barrettes at the base and black bows at the tip. Further reinforcing her intimidating visage are her dark eyes, adopting a darker shade of red. These are accentuated with noticeable, winged, black eyeliner that additionally pronounces her lower lashes to a significant degree. Likewise, Elysia bears a surprisingly pronounced facial structure despite it normally having softer angles; revealed to be a product of daily contouring. Moreover, her facial features such as her nose are also well-defined as a consequence of her daily grooming. Her lips, as well, are a bright scarlet and appear just as bold as the rest of her face. Certainly, she is a woman who radiates authority through her visage. Like virtually all Witches with some level of proficiency, Elysia has an inclination towards the extravagant. It is simultaneously a stylistic choice and a necessity given the nature of Psychometry. This is also present through her figure, which is surprisingly voluptuous for someone whose profession leads to repetitive research. She is statuesque in height, letting off an authoritarian visage that is only heightened by her notable chest size, slim abdomen and voluptuous hips and legs. To add a further level of flair to her appearance, Elysia has outfitted herself in a personal variant of a "classical" Witch garb. She wears a black top which has a diamond-shaped opening exposing a portion of her breasts, surrounded by a heart-shaped pattern. The top extends to the navel of her stomach, where it meets a lengthy vertical scar. It is covered by a similarly colored cape, with a white interior, kept close to her body via two medallion-like ornaments bound by a chain. Moreover, her neck is accessorized with a light, wide bow. Her lower body is ornamented with a black loincloth that has a crown-like symbol across its front, with light borders on the edges that have a similar heart pattern to her top. For footwear, she wears black thigh-high boots with a light-colored border near the top. In terms of accessories, Elysia wears similarly patterned black gloves with claw-like extensions at her nails. To finish off the attire she wears a Witch's hat is much larger than her head, possessing a dreadlock design with white bandaging near its end and fur lining at its edges. Personality History Synopsis Abilities Genius Intellect: *'Advanced Magical Theory': *'Masterful Strategist and Tactician': Peak Physical Ability: Psychometry is the power available to those who bear the status of a Witch. Notably, despite its claim as a power, Psychometry does not work under the premise of its wielder possessing internal magic. On the contrary, it is the only art that enables a powerless being the capability to stand on the same footing as beings as formidable as . The basis of Psychometry is derived from items known as . All Artifacts boast an inherent amount of magical power within them that is generally the result of it being formed with magic infused into the item's construction, irrespective of its source. As a result, they have exploitable powers that make their functionality akin to the wielded by the , albeit they do not resonate with an individual's inherent power. However, it is the process of acquiring the "permission" to utilize these powers that distinguishes practitioners of Psychometry by skill. For no matter how skilfully one can wield a weapon, if their weapon of choice refuses to be wielded by them, they are powerless. As such, here becomes the reason for every Witch beginning their life with relentless research into the phenomenon known as Magic. In order to gain the permission to wield an Artifact, especially of significant power, a Witch must be able to sense that magic is emitting from the weapon. Given the lack of inherent power available to Witches, they must rely on the alteration of existing phenomena to... To a woman of Elysia's stature, who has gained the fabled title of Arcus Witch, her skill within Psychometry has been described as peerless and boasts virtually no difference to the vast magical abilities of sorceresses such as . The invocation of an artifact's magical power is seamless, and the strength of her individual artifacts, combined with Elysia's innate knowledge and understanding of magic's theoretical basis, makes her a woman who can seemingly stand on-par with the likes of a Great Holy Knight... Trivia Quotes Behind the Scenes Category:Magvel Alliance Category:Females Category:Witches